


The Good Night Kiss

by kookykoi



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: Rule one of the Body Guarding handbook should be: do not fall in love with your client. Wade Wilson had managed to not break that rule of the Body Guarding handbook successfully numerous times. That is until he took on the assignment to be Alison Blaire’s bodyguard.
Relationships: Alison Blaire/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Good Night Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based in an AU in which Wade Wilson, before he becomes Deadpool, is the bodyguard of Alison Blaire/Dazzler. The AU was created in collaboration with a friend of mine and this fic is a gift to her!
> 
> The fic has been checked for spelling/grammar errors but if any are still in there, I apologise!
> 
> Enjoy x

Rule one of the Body Guarding handbook should be: do not fall in love with your client. If such a handbook ever existed, of course. For the majority of clients, this rule is super duper easy to follow because the clients in question aren’t particularly beautiful, inside or out. Yes, you’ll still put yourself in harm’s way to protect the not-so-pretty client but you don’t have restless nights in which all you can think about is kissing them and telling them just how fucking awesomely captivating they are.

Wade Wilson had managed to not break rule one of the imaginary Body Guarding handbook successfully numerous times. That is until he took on the assignment to be Alison Blaire’s bodyguard. 

Now, it should be noted that Wade was likely to fall for Alison Blaire regardless of whether he was her bodyguard or not. If there was a checklist for the perfect traits to make Wade fall in love with someone, she would tick all of the boxes. She was beautiful, she was kind, she was caring, she was talented, she was fierce, she could kick his ass and he’d thank her for it, and so much more. But she was his client and crossing that professional boundary was a no-go for Wade. Or at least that was what he was telling himself, over and over and over and over.

Maybe he shouldn’t have taken this job when he realised how much of an effect she had on him; which, for the record, he realised almost as soon as he met her. The way she looked him in the eyes and smiled with her whole face, the way she shook his hand with a firmness that suggested she was in charge and she was willing to fight anyone who dared to challenge her, the way she said “I look forward to working with you, Mr. Wilson,” and seemed to mean it. That’s when he should have walked away but he didn’t.  
Why? Because he foolishly thought he could handle it.

He foolishly thought that he could handle his affection for her as it grew and grew and not let it get in the way of doing his job of protecting her. And it was easy at first. He distanced himself from her by always calling her Ms. Blaire, which was her name but not as personal as calling her Alison. He stayed in his own place so he could literally put space between them and give himself a chance to forget about her for a couple of hours here and there. But his resolve receded over time, melted away by her warmth and charm.

None of this was her fault. She was being her best self, unaware of the effect she was having on him. This was all on him. The moment he realised he had the slightest romantic notion about her should have been the moment he ended their professional relationship. But instead of doing the sensible thing, he stayed. He didn’t want to leave her light and that was selfish of him. He knew it and that was why he didn’t tell her about his true feelings.

Putting aside his insecurities and being convinced he wasn’t good enough for her, it wouldn’t be fair for him to dump this in her lap and expect her to still trust him. How could she be sure he was still looking out for her best interests if he was caught up in all of these messy and complicated emotions? No, he had to get over his infatuation and be prepared for the inevitable day came when she fell for someone who wasn’t him.

So, he bit his lip every time she leaned in close enough to him for him to be able to smell her shampoo. And he bit his tongue every time she laughed genuinely at one of his many dumb jokes. And he kept his hands to acceptable positions whenever she hugged him tight. Because it was his problem with run-away emotions, not hers.

As if the struggle with his emotions wasn’t hard enough already, things escalated. Following an incident involving a not-so-sane-and-stable fan breaking into Alison’s apartment when he wasn’t there led to Alison asking Wade to move in with her. It was a temporary measure, just until she felt safe in her own home again. Wade should have insisted on keeping his own space away from her and for Alison to have any one of her X-Men buddies move in with her. But she gave him the puppy dog eyes and his determination to maintain a semblance of professional boundaries disappeared in a heartbeat.

Now his mornings were spent making her breakfast and helping her pick out her outfit for the day. Now his evenings were spent in sweatpants, curled up on her couch with the pair of them sharing a blanket while watching her favourite movies. Now his nights were spent staring at the ceiling of her spare room and trying not to lose his damned mind over a woman who would never love him back.

Because why would she love him back? There was nothing special about him. There was nothing about him to set him apart from the rest of the crowd. He didn’t have any special powers like the rest of the X-Men. He didn’t have any special talents like her musician peers. He wasn’t particularly intelligent or brave or any of those admirable character traits that could be listed right now. He was just some guy who used to be in the army and was now making money as a merc that she was paying to be her bodyguard. Anything positive she might think about him could be traced directly back to the reason why she had hired him in the first place.

It was up to him to manage his own expectations about the relationship between the two of them, no matter how difficult she made it for him.

There had been moments where he had gotten close to overstepping his professional boundaries but so far, he had behaved himself. And he was proud of himself for that. And he expected to continue behaving himself for the foreseeable future, except...

“It’s been too long,” Alison sighed. 

It was another evening with the pair of them curled up on her couch, a blanket spread over the both of them to keep them cosy. It hadn’t been long since Alison had had a shower, her long strawberry locks still damp and piled up into a messy bun on the top of her head, a few tendrils framing her pretty face. She was wearing a bathrobe over a tank top and lounge pants with a pair of fuzzy socks on her feet. Wade adored this look on her, perhaps more than when she was dressed up for movie premieres or any other fancy do.

“Too long?” Wade was dressed down in sweats and a baggy t-shirt. He also had a pair of fuzzy socks on his feet, a gift from Alison so they could match during their movie marathon sessions.

Alison motioned towards the television screen on which a pair of traditionally good looking actors kissed at the climax of the latest rom-com they were watching. “It’s been too long since I’ve been kissed like that.”

Wade frowned but switched his expression to something that appeared to be more neutral. He cleared his throat and swallowed back at the lump in his throat that threatened to burst with all the things he hadn’t admitted to her. “If it’s meant to happen, it’ll happen,” he said eventually.

He sneaked a look at her out of the corner of his eye. She was looking directly at him, her eyes slightly narrowed at him as if she was trying to read his mind. She didn’t have psychic powers so he didn’t have to worry about her peering into the depths of his brain and unlocking the secret of his crush on her. 

“Uh-huh,” she mused as she turned her head to look at the television again. Another sigh slipped past her perfect pout. “I’m getting bored of waiting though. I’m thinking I’ll just grab the first person I see and smooch them silly.”

Wade let out a small chuckle under his breath that to his ears, sounded a little too nervous, a little too suspicious. “That wouldn’t be the same as this, though,” he said. “These characters, in the movie’s universe, have had weeks to build up tension so that when they finally kiss, it means something to them and to the audience. If you just grab some random, you won’t have that tension. It won’t be the same.”

Again, she was looking at him with that careful gaze. He shifted in his seat, straightening his back a little and trying to roll back his shoulders as if making himself more comfortable rather than squirming.

“I hate to admit it but you may have a point there, Wilson,” she said. She looked away from him again but this time, she leaned her body against his, her head on his shoulder, and it took all of Wade’s control to keep his breathing steady so he wouldn’t give anything away about his untoward thoughts about her.

It wasn’t unusual for Alison to snuggle up to him like this. Whenever it happened, it would be the highlight of Wade’s day but also the most troubling part too. Yes, he got to be physically close to her and share a level of intimacy usually reserved for those in love but they weren’t in love. Well, he was but she wasn’t. As such he had built up a routine to help him through this until he could be locked away in her spare room and scream into his pillow. It involved keeping his eyes on the TV screen and keeping his breathing level while thinking about anything but Alison. 

It was almost like meditation and there had been times when he was so deep into it, he missed out on entire movies. Tonight, it was like he blinked and Alison was switching off the TV, yawning loudly and saying something about heading to bed.

“Yeah, good idea,” he said, forcing a yawn out too. 

With that, they went through their usual routine of shutting everything down, folding the blanket away, putting snacks back in the kitchen, and Wade doing his final security checks. 

When all of that was done, Wade found himself facing Alison in the hallway. Behind Alison was the door to her room, behind him was the door to her spare room. She was smiling up at him with a sleepy look in her eyes. 

“Good night, Wade,” she said as her hand came up to cup his cheek. He forced himself to remain still and to not lean into her touch like he wanted to. Her hand dropped away and instantly the loss of her touch on his skin stung him.

“Good night,” he said. His words came out strained with the burden of so many unspoken things but Alison didn’t appear to notice that. She just smiled again and began to turn away to go into her room.

Any other night and Wade would have turned to go into the spare room. He would have closed the door behind him, collapsed on the bed, and questioned all of his life choices that led to this moment. And that was what should have happened tonight too but something inside of Wade snapped.

What if he should be the one to kiss Alison like something out of a rom-com? What if he was the one to make her feel so special as he took her in his arms and kissed her breath away? What if he was actually worthy to do such a thing for her?

Before he could try to reason with himself, his hand snapped out and grabbed her arm. She stepped back towards him, her body turning to face him again, her brows furrowed with confusion. Her expression softened as she put both of her hands on his chest. He waited a moment, to give her the opportunity to push him away. But she didn’t, she stayed close, looking up at him through her lashes like she knew exactly what she was doing.

Wade could only hear his heartbeat as it thumped through his entire being. He leaned in slowly, still giving Alison more chances to run in the opposite direction but she didn’t. She remained in place as if she really did want him to kiss her. 

His lips brushed over hers and it was like a lightning bolt struck him, causing all of his nerve endings to tingle with electric excitement. He paused, holding back the need to kiss her again and again because the need to know she wanted this too was greater. 

She didn’t push him away. She didn’t slap him or yell harsh words at him. She smiled, her face lighting up the space between them and her eyes dazzling with all of the desire Wade had only dared to dream of until now.

“Finally,” she whispered. And that was his cue to dive right into all the things he had been telling himself were not possible. 

They kissed again but this time, their bodies were pressed close together, their arms around the other, their hands learning the right places to hold onto. They had to adjust for their height difference with Wade stooping down a little and Alison on her tiptoes but the rest fell into place flawlessly. Rom-com movie directors could never commit a kiss this fucking perfect to film.

They broke apart, breathless but smiling, still embracing the other closely. Their foreheads rested against each other as they tried to make sense of what had just happened. The usually talkative Wade was at a loss for words, like Alison had just kissed them right out of him. But that was OK because Wade felt as if he had said everything he needed to in that kiss. All of the pining and the wanting and the fantasizing had been communicated, leaving him with nothing more to say.

He straightened up to his full height and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Good night,” he told her and pulled away from her embrace.

“You’re seriously going to sleep in your own bed tonight?” She asked as he put his hand on the spare room’s door handle.

He laughed, quiet and more put together than he deserved to be right at that moment. “I ain’t giving it all up in one night,” he told her. He shot a glance over his shoulder and gave her a wink. As much as he wanted to fall into her room and into her bed, he didn’t. He still had to give her the chance to reconsider this, whatever this was between them. He still wasn’t the best choice for her and one kiss, one mind-blowingly fantastic kiss, wasn’t too much for them to recover from. Things may be awkward at first but they’d figure it out and she’d be able to move on and find someone better suited than he was.

“But you will give it up another night?” She asked with a hint of hopefulness that stabbed him right in the chest.

“We’ll see.” He opened the door and before she could get another word in, he slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the closed door and put his fingers to his lips where he could still feel her kiss. 

On the other side of his closed door, he heard her go into her room but her door didn’t close with the familiar clicking sound it had on all other nights; an open invitation if there ever was one.

But Wade went over to the bed and collapsed on it face first, his long limbs splaying out across the surface. 

Yeah, he had truly broken the first rule of the non-existent Body Guarding handbook and he had thoroughly trampled over many professional boundaries that should never be trampled over but right now, he didn’t care. 

Tonight, he was going to commit all that he could about it to memory and savour it all before tomorrow came and forced him to face the consequences of his actions and the rebuilding of the personal and professional boundaries that had been destroyed. 

Tonight, he was going to soak in the afterglow of Alison Blaire’s dazzling good night kiss.


End file.
